


Secret's Out

by elleswxrner



Series: requested [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Just fluff basically, ethan is a babe, i love haya, maya and hope, so weird i'm not writing angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleswxrner/pseuds/elleswxrner
Summary: Secret's out for you and Hope.
Relationships: Ethan Machado & Reader, Ethan Machado / reader, Maya Machado & Hope Mikaelson, Maya Machado/Hope Mikaelson
Series: requested [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990549
Kudos: 13





	Secret's Out

Keeping the supernatural activity a secret from the townies of Mystic Falls had always been a difficult task. Way too many weird things happened daily and none of them were easily explained, not even by the supernatural. But that’s what the Salvatore school was for, keeping the supernatural in a tight circle —and it had worked all these years.  
  
You met Ethan Machado two years ago, when your best friend Hope introduced her girlfriend, Maya, to you. The brunette beauty and you got alone perfectly and soon she had the idea of setting you up with her twin brother. An idea that worked perfectly. After a double date, a couple of hangouts and innocent kisses you two became an official item.  
  
Things with Ethan were easy, mainly because he was great and very supportive of you. He also wasn’t a local which meant he didn’t experience the weirdness of the school just yet, and how glad you were he didn’t know.  
  
You laugh at some bad joke he tells you, stealing one of his fries and making him gasp in dramatic outrage. Dinner dates at the Grill weren’t weird between you two. It was the only way to spend some time together before curfew hit. Why would a school with powerful witches, vampires, werewolves and more have such a lame curfew? You’d never understand.  
  
“ **So, the winter formal is in two weeks from here.”  
**  
“So I heard. Hope’s been a mess, she really wants to meet your sister’s standards.”  
  
“Please, she could wear a garbage can and Maya would think she’s the most beautiful girl in the world.”  
  
“That’s ‘cause Maya knows how to treat a girl.”  
  
“Rude. Anyways, if you’re not too in love with my sister-”  
  
“Don’t be jealous, you’re the only Machado I have eyes for.”  
  
“You better, princess. Anyways I was thinking maybe you wanted to come with me? If you can obviously, if not it’s fine.” the brunette boy starts to rant nervously and you chuckle, grabbing his hand and smiling to him.  
  
**“I’d love to, Ethan.”  
**  
“Great, yeah. Good job.” He congratulates himself and you laugh.  
  
[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]  
  
Winter formal came fast and with some help from the Saltzman twins you and Hope got the perfect outfits, hairstyles and make-up. The Mystic Falls gym held a magical appearance, although if you were being honest nothing yous guys couldn’t top.  
  
You walk side by side with Hope until you make your way to where the twins were waiting for you. You smile when Ethan stares at you, a dumbfounded gaze on his eyes.  
  
**“Wow, you look amazing. You too Hope.”** He says, smiling at the brunette before turning to look at you. **“Seriously, I don’t have words.”**  
  
**“You don’t look too bad yourself.** ” You compliment him and he flashes a cocky grin your way. He did look better than good, but that wasn’t unusual. **“You look great too Maya.”  
**  
“I know.” She winks at your two before grabbing her date’s hand and walking back into the dance.  
  
**“Shall we?”  
**  
“We shall.” you giggle, taking his offering arm.  
  
[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]  
  
Most of the dance is spent chatting and dancing with him, his sister, Hope and a couple of his friends who weren’t total dicks. Everything was great until your phone buzzes —the great thing about jumpsuits ere the option of having pockets– lighting up with a message from the blonde siphoner twin.  
  
_“Monster. Mystic Falls School. On his way.”_  
  
You look up to see Hope reading it too in her phone. With one look we excuse ourselves with some shitty excuse, running out of the gym.  
  
As soon as we pass the school’s doors we see it. Big, hairy and gross. Across the parking lot you see Alaric, the twins, MG and Landon, which you still weren’t sure why he always came along even if he didn’t do anything other than die.  
  
Alaric shoots an arrow at it, making the beast hiss and groan but not doing much more. The twins rush to our side, grabbing our extended hands and starting to siphoner from us but the monster charges our way and we are forced to separate, jumping to the each side and getting out of the way.  
  
_“What the hell?”_  
  
“What is that?”  
  
Your eyes widen as much as Hope’s when you recognize the voices behind you, coming from the doors. When you turn around you see the Machado twins staring at the best and you two repeatedly.  
  
**“Shit.”  
**  
“What are they doing here?”  
  
“It’s a school dance, the whole school’s here.” you snap at the phoenix boy who shrugs in surrender.  
  
But before we can do anything more, the best changes its attention and charges against the two humans. As a reflex, both you and Hope raise your hands starting to chant.  
  
The best stops in its tracks, groaning and trying to break from the spell without much success. The blonde girl grabs one if the arrows from his father and with a flick if her wrist send it flying to the beast’s head, followed by three more.  
  
We let our a deep breath when the best falls to the ground, black blood come out of his mouth. We let our a collective chuckle, feeling the adrenaline rushing through our veins. But the amusement is cut short when you remember your boyfriend standing in the stairs, looking at the dead thing and you as if you had grown a third eye.  
  
**“I can explain.”** You blurt out looking at him.  
  
Ethan stares at you for what seems like hours until he turns back inside. You look at Hope who nods at you and you start running after him.  
  
When you finally find him, sitting on the floor against his locker you swallow the knot of nerves in your throat and sit besides him, leaving an small space between you two.  
  
**“I’m a witch.”** You admit, your eyes fix in the lockers in front of you. **“I’m from a family of witches, when I was a kid I got sending to the Salvatore School to try and understand my magic and be better. The school is a place where we don’t have to hide, we don’t have to afraid to be hurt or hurt others. I should have told you. And I- I get it if your hate me or think I’m a freak or-”  
**  
“I don’t.” he stops you. Your eyes fall to his deep chocolate ones. **“I don’t hate and I definitely don’t think you’re a freak or anything. It’s just weird.”  
**  
“Yeah, tell me about it.”  
  
“That thing…?”  
  
“It’s a complicated story, but I’ll explain it to you with time.” you promise and he nods. A slightly awkward silence falls between the two of you until he grabs you hand, caressing the back of it with his thumb.  
  
**“I’m still freaking out in the inside but… I’ll get over it.”  
**  
“So you still love me?”  
  
“I don’t think I could stop.” Ethan softly says, leaning to kiss your hair for a moment. “ **I do have a question though.”  
**  
“Sure.”  
  
“Do you like… do you have like potions and that Harry Potter things?” as soon as the words leave his lips a loud laugh scapes yours. **“What? C'mon it’s a good question.”  
**  
“You’re a dork. No, no Harry Potter. Not flying, no potions. Well yeah but not that kind.” You explain still laughing.  
  
**“So there’s more things apart from witches?”  
**  
“Oh definitely, but pray you never get to meet a vampire of werewolf. Not the best tempers.”  
  
“Great to know, yeah. This looks like Twilight already.” Ethan says shaking his head **. “No more secrets thought.”  
**  
“No more secrets.” You promise.  
  
The brunette boy nods, his eyes falling to your lips as he leans down sightly. His soft lips brushing against yours before you pull him closer by grabbing his shirt. The kiss going from slow to heated in a few seconds.  
  
**“Hey, lovebirds! The dance is still going, c'mon I want to dance.”** Maya’s voice echoes through the hallway.  
  
When we separate, Ethan curses at her under his breath making you giggle. Turning to look at his twin you see her holding Hope’s hand. The tribrid smiles at you, nodding as a way for telling she’s good. Just as you are.  
  
**“C'mon, I want a slow dance.”  
**  
“Can’t go against my girl, she might spell me.” Ethan jokes, offering you his hand and helping you up.  
  
**“Don’t tempt me, Machado.”** you wink at him, following the two girl back into the loud gym.


End file.
